


The sleeping beauty castle

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, French castle, SATW 2017, Soriel around the world, Soriel discord project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: The visit of the Ussé castle in France. Prompt made for Soriel around the world.





	The sleeping beauty castle

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second contribution for “Soriel around the world” made by the Soriel discord (the first contribution being some plushies pics on tumblr). Since I went in vacation in the “Loire” castles in France during summer, I decided to write about one of them (I hope I didn't make mistakes about some stuff, sorry if that's the case). Considering it's been some months since I wrote it, it's probably not that great but I still hope that you'll like it !

“Here we are”, Toriel said as she looked up at the imposing castle. Last week, encouraged by her family, she decided to participate at a baking competition and won a tour in France for two people. At first, she didn't want to go without Frisk and Papyrus but the two insisted that it didn't bother them to be left behind. Sometimes, Toriel couldn't help but giggle knowing how much these two wanted her and Sans to be together despite them dating for months now.

 

“So, how's this one called ?”, Sans asked, looking up too. When they looked for informations, they heard what felt like tons of different names for the castles of this region. A day ago, they already visited a medieval fortress that brought back some bad memories for Toriel. _How can humans do so many wars ? How can they build a place_ _ **made**_ _in case of a war ? How can they not see how wrong it is ? And they fought against their own kind !_ Toriel shook her head and looked at her vacation schedule.

 

“It is called the castle of Ussé. It is also nicknamed the castle of the Sleeping beauty because apparently inspired the author of it.”

 

“Wait, isn't the sleeping thing one of Frisk humans' stories ?”

 

“It is.”, she answered after a brief moment. “I suppose it was first a book written by a french author before being the movie our child showed us.”, she shook her head. “Anyways, shall we go ?”

 

“Ok.”, Sans simply shrugged before following her.

 

 

 

When they paid, the worker gave them a little map of the outside.

 

“Welp.”, Sans said as Toriel was crouched down so they can both see it. “That's a lotta walk to go in, 'specially if we visit what's up there.”, he pointed on the map three places written besides the castle : the chapel, the cave and the stable. “And was three toilets really necessary ?”, Toriel tried to repress a laugh.

 

“I guess humans can be as lazy as you.”, after saying that, she stood up and started walking out of the entrance. “I believe we should start with the chapel.”, she turned to Sans. “And if you feel to tired, I can still hold you on my back.”

 

“Hey ! I can still walk.”, he said in a fake indignation before joining her.

 

As they started to walk in the direction of the chapel, they looked up to the castle. It was big, with white walls made in old bricks, a black roof and a lot of little towers.

 

“It really looks like it is from a fairytale. No wonder it inspired one.”, Toriel murmured, almost for herself, which didn't stop Sans from doing an agreement sound.

 

 

 

After a short ascent, they arrived in front of the chapel. The outside showed sculptures of humans and Toriel found some of these humans pretty similar to some made in stained-glass windows she once saw. When the two entered, they saw other people in it, almost all humans and all silent. A music Toriel never heard was played and she couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable being in such a silent and dark room, only lightened by some candles and these windows with “pictures” on it. However, she recognized a religious symbol and understood what this place was for, making her relax a little and finding it easier to concentrate on the beauty of it.

 

“What's this place for ?”, Sans muttered, his eyelights constantly moving to see everything this room had.

 

“I think this is a place made for some humans believes; the thing they call “religion”.”

 

“So that's where they communicate with their god or something.”, he said with an understanding voice. “...Wait a second, what is it doing next to a castle ? Isn't it supposed to be in their towns ?”

 

“I do not know...But maybe we should not be in there; it may be rude to come in such a place.”

 

“Tori, it was written on the tourist's map and there are humans taking pictures of the place. I doubt we're interrupting anything.”, despite what he said, he was still talking quieter than usual.

 

 

 

After another minute in, they stepped out and went to the cave right next to the chapel. They were two entries : one leading to an almost empty room and another one leading to a little cave.

 

“Do you smell that ?”, Toriel suddenly said, stopping.

 

“Smell what ?”, he looked at her in amusement. “I'm not really the one with a nose here.”

 

“Wine. It smells wine.”

 

“Tori don't. You're supposed to drive.”

 

“Do not worry; I never said I wanted to drink some.”, she stepped into the cave. “But I am rather curious to know why there is wine here.”

 

 

 

In the cave, they were stuff related to wine fabrication and statues of false humans.

 

“So this is where wine must have been made”, Toriel murmured. “I am...kinda concerned about these things though.”, she said, pointing one of the statues to Sans.

 

“It seems colder in there. I guess the climate freezed them up.”

 

Toriel snorted. “This one was really bad.”

 

“Heh, not all are perfect.”, he shrugged, smiling.

 

 

 

They continued to explore the little cave, joking about humans tendencies to put statues and make wine in a cave instead of in a basement in their home. When they arrived at the end of it, Toriel froze.

 

“Is that...”

 

“wow...”

 

In front of them were a tomb.

 

“Did...did this human die down here; because someone asked them to make a drink ? And did they continue to use the cave after ?”

 

“Easy Tori.”, at that, she realized that she had some fire magic in her hands. “Maybe it was just a stupid accident ? The guy has a tomb so the others must've like him.”

 

She sighed, letting her magic dissipate. “Sorry. I just...did not expect to see such a thing.”

 

“Let's just get outta here. They're a castle waiting for us.”

 

Toriel smiled, following him outside.

 

 

 

Before going into the direction of the castle, they went to the stable, they walk _pun_ ctuated by Sans. The stable was pretty big and full of carriages.

 

“Welp. These are weird horses.”, Sans joked.

 

“I suppose they did not wanted to have horses anymore.”, she said between to laughs. She approached one of them. “These things seems to be made with rare materials. I am surprised they used it to travel.”

 

“Humans are weird Tori. Just look at how big the place is.”

 

Toriel stayed silent, looking at the carriages. She suddenly noticed a little sign on the cord forbidding people to touch the carriages.

 

“What is this ?”, she said as she walked to it, catching Sans' attention.

 

“What does it says ? Is it 'bout why humans like decorating random stuff ?”, he asked as she read it.

 

“This is an enigma. For children.”

 

“They put an enigma here ? Really ?”

 

“They surely wanted to please children.”, she felt a little sadness in her. “This is such a shame that Frisk could not come.”

 

“Nah. Our kid's too smart for this. C'mon, let's see that castle.”

 

She nodded, following him.

 

 

 

After two minutes of walking, they finally arrived in the yard, a big space with no flowers and surrounded by the castle.

 

“This is way bigger than what I though.”, Toriel commented as she an Sans looked at the castle.

 

“Yeah. Didn't seem that big from further.”

 

As they looked, they discovered that a part of the castle was reserved for the last people who bought it. They also discovered that it has a tower with things based of the Sleeping beauty. In it, false humans that represented the characters of the story were shown along with parts of it written on books for each situations of these characters. There were also a room full of wooden objects up there which kinda reminded them of another human's fairytale about a wooden child.

 

“Again, this really is a shame that our child is not here.”, Toriel said as they stepped out of the tower.

 

 

 

When they left it, they went to the inside of the castle. At the entrance, one of the workers gave them a paper with a lot of informations about it. Curious, Toriel started to read it. The first part was a global presentation while the rest was a description of the rooms.

 

“What's it saying ?”, Sans was trying to look over her in vain since she was standing on all her height.

 

“Well; this castle was first a fortress made by...a viking ?”

 

“Wait. Vikings are humans from the north right ? Didn't humans made tons of wars against themselves ?”, he said this less loud, as if he didn't want to bring her bad memories. “Why would they accept a viking then ?”

 

“I do not know. Anyways, it became a fortified castle later and then what we can currently see. It also says that we will be able to see different periods of time. And this presentation conclude with the rumor about the fairytale.”, she walked to the real entrance of the castle. “I think we should go in now.”

 

The first room was a simple hall leading to the “guards room”; a room with a lot of weapons, others furniture and a ceiling making an optical illusion.

 

“Wow. This place's fancy.”

 

“Indeed.” _Did_ _ **one**_ _human family really have that much money ? How ?_

 

“Huh, Tori ?”, Sans was looking at some things that reminded her of other countries they heard about. “Where'd that comes from ?”

 

She loooked down at the guide. “It is apparently from India. It was brought in the XIX century by the ancestor of the current owner of the place.”

 

“So they finally accepted strangers at that time.”

 

_Or maybe they accepted their creations..._

Toriel started to feel uncomfortable; thinking of wars in a place full of weapons that were probably used once. She started to move out of the room, hearing Sans' footsteps following her.

 

They went through three others rooms full of pretty things and saw a little basement in one of them that served to escape in case of invasion. As they kept going, Toriel started to wonder if it really was a good idea to come.

 

_How did they have all of these things ? Was it because of wars ? Why did they do so many wars in the first place ? What did they need a place to flee **especially** in case of a war ? And why was there only **one** family living in such a place ? Did Royal families not care about their own people ? Was luxury the only thing that interested them ? Is it still true ? Is it why the government only accepted us when we showed that we had money ?_

 

“Huh; Tori ? You coming ?”, Sans was looking at her from the bottom of big stairs that leaded to the last visitable part of the inside.

 

“Oh ? Y-yes I am coming.”, she answered in a little hurry.

 

 

 

At the bottom of the stairs, they were some kind of green chair in some sort of mini-room attached to big wooden sticks.

 

“What's that thing for ?”

 

Toriel pulled the guide out again.

 

“This...was used by the kings to move ?!”

 

“What ?”, she could see Sans smirking.

 

“Apparently two people working for the king used to hold this thing with the wood and carry their king over places.”

 

“Oh god.”, Sans started to laugh. “Did you and Asgore used that stuff at a time ?”

 

“Of course not !”, she felt hurt to think that the people who used it was the ones supposed to take care of an entire people. _What did their people represented for these families ? Only a way to have more ?_

 

After a short instant in which Sans stopped laughing, not noticing Toriel being half-angry about that chair, they moved closer to the stairs.

 

 

 

Before climbing it, Toriel noticed a non accessible room visible in a corner. She approached it and stayed shocked at the view of it.

 

“Sans ! You need to see that !”

 

“What's this ?”, he slowly approached before freezing too. “wow”

 

The room was a dining room full of luxury things and with a table set. On the wall were a picture of what was probably one of the kings of that time.

 

“Welp, these guys didn't stop half road when they planned this place.”

 

“Indeed.” _How much did they have compared to the others ?_

 

Toriel couldn't help but leave a sigh out.

 

“You okay Tori ?”, without looking at him, Toriel knew that he was worried.

 

“Sorry I just...this place is very great and enjoyable to watch but the residents...there were barely anyone living here ! Meanwhile, a big part of their people lived with a lot of difficulties. How could they just have ignored them ? There were rulers !”

 

“I guess not everyone's good at their job.”, he simply shrugged, trying to calm her down by being; well; being him. “But if ya just want to go see something else...”

 

“No; the place is still quite enjoyable to see and I am kinda curious to see the rest of it. Also, I want to know how far these humans went with their richness abuse.”, at that, she started to climb the stairs, smiling a bit.

 

“Fair enough.”, Sans answered before following her.

 

 

 

At the top of the stairs were the King's room, full of living-room's furnitures made of rich materials; portraits; false humans and a pretty small bed.

 

“Well; This room's really...pink.”

 

Toriel snorted at that. “A King has the right to like a certain color. Even if they are human. And small.”

 

“Small ?”

 

She pointed out the bed. “This is way shorter than any human beds I have seen.”

 

“Are you kidding ? It's the perfect size. And it looks so comfy...”

 

Toriel couldn't hold back her laughter, hearing her boyfriend saying such stupid things while looking sincere about it. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Sans looking a her with a genius smile.

 

“You are trying to make me laugh on purpose, are you not ?”, she asked as she started to calm down.

 

“ 'course I do. It's better to see you laugh 'bout humans than hate on the ones that are already dead.”, he stared at the room for a minute before turning back to the stairs. He looked at Toriel from behind his shoulder. “So, guess the visit's over ?”

 

“Not quite.”, she responded as she walked to his level. “There is still the garden to visit.”

 

“There's still a part to visit outside ?”

 

“Indeed.”, she looked at him with a quite mocking smile. “I suppose they were not much lazy back then.”

 

“ 'course they were lazy. They had people to transport them in their weird chair hold by their servants.”, this made Toriel smile a bit, even if she didn't like the idea of people using others for selfish reasons.

 

 

 

Once outside, they started to take the little path leading to the garden. At the side of the castle they passed, they saw an opening leading to a dark and strait corridor with a sign saying “jail”. Sans looked at Toriel, surely waiting for her to say something. However, she didn't feel really mad at the idea of humans having jails. After all, not everyone is all nice, both monsters and humans alike, and the Underground had a jail too.

 

“So. What are we waiting for ?”, she said, looking at the entrance

 

Sans shrugged; one of his ways to keep his composure; before walking in the small entrance. Toriel started to follow him before stopping quickly.

 

“Um, Sans ?”, Sans turned back and she could see him struggling not to laugh. She was trying to go in but her shoulders didn't pass, as well as her head, which leaded her in a semi-squat position with her horns touching the top of the entrance. As she kept trying, Sans' smile grew bigger until she got stuck in the entrance, making Sans burst out laughing. She glared at him with a false indignation, smiling.

 

“Could you help me out instead of laughing at my misery ?”

 

“S-sorry. I just...”, he was struggling to talk between his laughs. “I think you need to be made of _jail-_ ly if you want to fit in. But hey, what's the point of visiting a prison if you're already _jailed_ by the entrance ? ”

 

Mid-amused, Toriel tried to get out from there. Sans came to help her and after she was soon free.

 

“Well, I believe I will stay here and wait for you while you visit it.”

 

“Ya sure ? S'not a problem if we don't visit everything.”, he shrugged.

 

“Do as you wish.”, she answered as she put her back against the wall. After an instant, Sans came in the jail. He went out only a minute after.

 

“There's nothing in there. It's just a tiny room.”

 

“I see.” _How many humans did they lock at once in there ? If it was lore than once..._

 

She shook her head. “Anyways. It is time to finish this visit. Come on.”

 

 

 

They went to the last part to visit : the garden. It was a “french-like” garden, very long and with two identical and symmetrical parts in square forms with a fountain at the center.

 

“Welp; their attention to details's almost _squar-_ y.”

 

Toriel snorted. She must admit, this garden was really well made.

 

“It should have take them a long time. They did not seem to have much ways to look from up at that period.”

 

“Sure they did. They had the castle.”

 

“heh heh. Probably.”

 

Toriel started to walk to the fountain while Sans came to the border of the garden.

 

“Tori ! C'mon here !”, Sans suddenly called, looking down from the wall at the border of this garden. She approached and followed his gaze.

 

“Oh my !”, she exclaimed. Down there were a second garden full of colored flowers and fruit trees. “This is beautiful...”

 

They noticed stairs at the corner of the wall and took them to go in this garden.

 

“This is even greater from here.”, Toriel said. If she understood that royals humans liked pretty things, she didn't expect them to have such a garden, especially if they already had one upper.

 

They stayed in this garden for quite some time, enjoying the place. Then, they decided to go to the exit.

 

“Welp, that was pretty great.”, Sans said, looking at Toriel for her approbation.

 

“Indeed. Even if I still hope that others castles were made for more caring people.”

 

Sans shrugged, looking back to where he was walking at. “So, what's the next one ?”

 

“Maybe we should go to the Villandry castle. It apparently has the biggest and most interesting garden.”, she said as they passed the exit.

 

“Sounds good to me.”, he responded, his gaze on the parking. “But for now, what if we go eat something ?”

 

Toriel laughed. “Alright dear.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put a global plan of the castle in the end but since I don't really know how to put pics with the text so here's a link showing the Ussé castle from the outside : http://lesportesdutemps.canalblog.com/archives/2017/03/22/35081005.html (there is some text with it but it's in french...)  
> Also the "three toilets" aren't the three places Toriel was pointing at this moment; it's just that there are litterally three toilets around the castle (and I find it stupid so why not add it ?).


End file.
